Whiskey LullabyAdrian and Rose
by ILoveAndreAndDimka
Summary: This is pose Last Sacrifice wat happensto Adrian and Rose after the heart-breaking hospital scene. First song-fic so critique, praise and comments are more than welcome.


Duet at Memorial Service of Rose's Death Sung by Christian and Lissa. Post Last Sacrifice but as it Blood Lines doesn't exist. Memories between lyrics.

_**Christian**__:_

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

Adrian had felt his heart get crushed before, god knows he has with his family. But nothing he felt had ever compared to the pain that he felt when he found out Rose had cheated on him. The pain was enough to drive him insane before the spirit ever would. He always told her she kept him sane, and he was right.

_**Christian:**_

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
>But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind<em>

His heart broken, and sanity slipping, he had no reason to swear off the alcohol. He started to drink, feeling that all of the girls and the black outs might someday take Rose's place in his life. Sadly for him, all that happened was he thought of how upset she would be with him. But each day, he tried.

___**Christian:**_

_Until' the night  
>He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger<br>And finally drank away her memory  
>Life is short but this time it was bigger<br>Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

Every night someone would find him, passed out somewhere in Court. He was sometimes dressed, sometimes shirtless, and other times, with someone. He never knew their names, nor cared to know them. All he cared about was the black outs, until one day in his room when they found him, he just never woke up.

___**Christian:**_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
>With a note that said, "I'll love her till I die"<em>

The note was not long, but scrawled quickly in a drunken slur.

**I may have lost her, he may have won. But I have alcohol, and I have money. The sad thing is, she has destroyed me more than those things ever have. Spirit may make me mad, but she beat it to the punch. Sad thing is, I'll love her till I die.**

**Adrian Ivashkov**

The last words that the world has ever, and will ever, hear from the great and troubled man names Adrian Ivashkov.

___**Christian:**_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow  
>The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby<br>_

The words inscribed on his graves were simple, an epitaph that fit him perfectly. "I am a free spirit."

_**Both:**__  
>La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa<br>La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa_

___**Lissa:**__  
>The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself<br>For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

Rose tried to drink, thinking it would get her closer to Adrian. She tried desperately to hide the smell from Dimitri, she loved him too much to hurt her as much as she hurt Adrian. She ran to Lissa, to Eddie, to Christian, to anyone who could help her hide the smell and hang over.

_**Lissa:**__  
>She finally drank her pain away a little at a time<br>But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
><em>

Rose became more and more slack about the hang-over days. It didn't take Dimitri long to figure it out, and he was not happy. He said she was letting something that wasn't under her control hurt her. He said she had lost her fire. Maybe he was right.

_**Lissa:**_

_Until' the night  
>She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger<br>And finally drank away his memory  
>Life is short but this time it was bigger<br>Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
><em>

Finally Rose and Dimitri went their separate ways, by his request. Though they still loved each other, the fire that he fell in love with didn't exist anymore. He couldn't stand to see her like this, so he left. Shortly after the drinks couldn't keep the pain away, until she never woke up again.

_**Lissa:**_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow  
>Clinging to his picture for dear life<em>

She was holding a picture that she had taken while she was dating Adrian. He was full of life, and so was she. His eyes were full of love, and her eyes were starting to mirror them. Too little too late, her eyes mirrored his only after his glazed over.

_**Lissa:**__  
>We laid her next to him beneath the willow<br>While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

They were buried together, her epitaph a poem written in his hand on the back of the picture. "Roses in red, never in blue. Sharp as a thorn, fights like one too."_  
><em>

_**Both:**_

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
>La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa<br>La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
>La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa<em>

And with that their tragic story ends, neither knowing the extent of the other's love. That is, until it was too late.


End file.
